


Learning Curve

by sylvermyth



Series: Teaching Love [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Teacher AU, although there's less of that in here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: Sequel to Love Lessons.  Sora and Riku have done little more than kissing, until Riku suggests a night in.  PWP, fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read Love Lessons for this, but if you haven't yet, you might enjoy it! I made this a separate fic so I wouldn't have to bump the rating up on the other one. Enjoy!

"I still haven't really settled in, you know?"

That had been Sora's excuse, accompanied by one of his lopsided grins, when Riku suggested they have a night in. Riku gave him a scrutinizing look, and tried not to be disappointed. They had been eating lunch together at the school, in Riku's classroom, for a little over a week now. Aside from that first night of drinks—the one cut abruptly shut—they'd had a few dates already. Actual, explicit dates, not the fiasco of misunderstanding of the first one.

And they'd parted with kisses. Gentle, sometimes, and others with tongues and teeth. Hands wandering, but always parting before their hands could do little more than a brief exploration. Riku wanted more, and he thought the greediness of Sora's kisses meant that _he_ wanted more, too.

"Okay." He dropped his eyes. He shouldn't be disappointed. Sora was still there, right in front of him. It was enough.

Riku wondered if he'd calculated wrong. He'd waited until he was sure, because it was a difficult thing for him, to be the one asking, but Sora hadn't asked yet.

"Hey," it was said softly, Sora tilting his head to catch Riku's eyes from below. "Riku. I bet your place is nice and cozy, though, right?"

The small smile on Sora's face left Riku breathless, and he had to swallow before he could speak. Even then, his mouth felt dry, and darted his tongue out to lick his lips. And he nodded, instead, because words were hard, sometimes. Numbers. Numbers he could do.

It was Wednesday, the third day of the week, two days from Friday. Because he'd meant Friday, but—

"I'm free tonight." Sora's voice lilted up at the end, giving it the hint of a question.

"Y-yeah. Okay." He wondered, off-hand, if he would ever not be a mess around Sora. By now, he should've grown used to his proximity, to the kisses—Sora was leaning in to give him an affectionate peck even now—to the small touches, but Riku was still unsure of his acceptance.

And, to be honest, being so near, without having tasted more, was doing a number on his nerves. He barely registered Sora's parting wave, or the "See you after school!"

By the time the day was done, Riku had dropped his chalk more times than he cared to count, the pieces dividing again and again, his fingers dusty from gripping them so hard. He sighed as he erased the board, and then brushed his hands together to clean them. It was, of course, ineffective, but Sora was already at his door before he could run his hands under water.

Riku's eyes flicked to the clock, confirming that Sora had made it from the other end of the building in record time. So. Sora was anticipating it as much as he was.

But anticipating what, exactly?

Sora chuckled, closing the distance between them to brush Riku's cheek. "You have a bit of chalk there."

Riku held his hands out, yellow with dust. "Hazard of the job."

Sora smiled. "It's a good look."

Riku felt his face heating. "I-I was about to wash up. Before we leave."

Sora nodded and pulled away.

It wasn't different from their normal routine, until they got to the parking lot, and even then it wasn't unusual for them to leave together, for a bite after school. Except that, when they piled into Riku's car, the destination was his apartment. That, and the tension. Anticipation.

"This is it," Riku announced unnecessarily. He turned the deadbolt out of habit, and the sound of it sliding home sounded final, somehow. "Would you like something—"

Sora cut him off with a finger on his lips. "A kiss." Riku had been trying to ignore his proximity, but Sora was impossible to ignore, leaning up, a hand on the side of Riku's face, urging him to meet the kiss.

He still couldn't get over Sora's lips, and he surrendered his breath in a sigh, eyes closing.

He'd planned to let Sora take the lead, but Riku was already sliding his hands into Sora's coat, reveling in the warmth there, drawing his arms to Sora's waist, and around, pulling him closer. Effectively trapping him. But Sora had tangled his own hand into Riku's hair, freeing it from its tie, so fair was fair. A step back, and Riku was against the wall, taking Sora with him, and he gave a silent thanks for the support, because Sora's mouth had traveled away from his mouth, to his jaw, his throat.

Lips and tongue and teeth, and Riku's gasp was sharp when Sora nibbled the edge of his ear. Riku blinked rapidly, trying to think, to ask, to make sure—

"Sora…" Riku's head fell back against the wall as Sora laid open-mouthed kisses on his neck, down, to just above his collarbone, and Riku took a stuttering breath, his hands clutching the fabric of Sora's shirt, still under the jacket.

"Riku." The sound of his name tickled against his skin, and Sora's hands were sliding against his chest.

"How much—how far—" how was he supposed to ask?

Sora finally paused, tilting his head to look at Riku, and Riku thought maybe he could catch his breath without the distraction of Sora's lips. Except Sora's eyes were half-lidded and dark, his pupils blown wide, and the sight of it sent a jolt through Riku. It was, perhaps, the most arousing look Sora had ever given him. He wondered how his own face looked, if it was a mirror to Sora's.

Sora blinked, and the look cleared, if only a little. They were both panting. Sora pulled back, Riku disengaging his hands, happy to put a little distance between them, so he could think.

Sora bit his lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Riku shook his head. "It's fine. More than fine. I just—I don't want—I mean." Riku took a breath. "We should be on the same page. Before." In other words, Riku didn't want a repeat of their first kiss, ruined by a misunderstanding.

Sora nodded. "Right." He looked down at his shoes. "I just want your hands on me. And mine on you." His face was pink.

Riku swallowed. Hands. Yeah. That was good. "And…clothes?"

Sora glanced back up at him. "As much or as little as you want."

"Okay." Riku was, admittedly, torn between wanting it to be slow, savoring every small step, and a building desire to learn what Sora looked like under his clothes, and to learn it _soon_.

"Yeah." Sora stayed a step away, studying him. It had only been a handful of heartbeats, but it was too long, an awkwardness growing along with a hint of impatience. Not an angry impatience, but a hungry one, and Riku let out a small huff and closed the distance. Sora dropped his head back to accept Riku's kiss.

This time when Riku's hands went under the jacket, it was to slide it off of Sora, fingers lingering on the bare skin of Sora's arms. It was such a mundane bit of clothing, but it felt sensual, nonetheless. He was more perfunctory with his own coat, and he tossed them in what he supposed was the direction of his coat chair, but he was too busy taking Sora's hand and guiding him to the couch.  
Because if he took Sora to his bedroom, that would be all of his good intentions right out the window. He quickly dismissed the idea of Sora in his bed.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Sora's voice, breathless over his name, "Riku," and the back of Riku's knees hit the couch. He lost his balance and fell into the cushions gracelessly, Sora following him down. "Better. This is better."

Riku exhaled with a hiss, but he had to agree that it was better, especially when Sora's knee nudged up between his legs, his hands smoothing over Riku's chest. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, with Sora's knee there, and his hips twitched, seeking friction. Sora's responding laugh was low.

"Feels good?" Riku nodded, and Sora's hands trailed lower, until he was pulling Riku's button-up free of his pants. The touch of his fingers on Riku's bare skin made him fist the fabric of Sora's shirt. "Touch me," Sora breathed.

Hesitantly, Riku released Sora's shirt, and settled hands on Sora's waist, then slid them down, then back up, skin on skin, and Sora rewarded him with a low sound of pleasure. A wet kiss, his tongue sliding against Riku's. He felt the play of Sora's muscles under his hands and he drew his hands further up, up, until they had to break their kiss—they both gasped for air—as Riku pulled the shirt over Sora's head.

Riku stared. "Beautiful." Sora was as flawless as he'd ever imagined, his chest and abs firm, his skin the same sun-kissed bronze as his face and arms. There was a scar over his heart, long and straight and pink, evidence of a heart surgery, and Riku ran his fingers over it, and then leaned up to kiss it. He had a surge of affection, for all that Sora was, including the mark, and Riku opened his mouth against it, wanting to trace it with his tongue, his arms winding around Sora.

Sora's breath stuttered. "Not fair!" He gave Riku a gentle push, just enough to disengage him, and got to work unbuttoning Riku's shirt. "I want to see you, too." And the thought of Sora's chest against his own, with nothing between them, prompted Riku to help with the buttons, fingers fumbling, until they were all undone, and Sora was pushing the fabric back, over his shoulders.  
Sora's eyes on him made Riku feel hot, a flush that he felt all over.

Everything was hotter, and there was a frantic edge to their kisses when their mouths came together again, their bodies pressing closer and closer, hands hungry for skin. Riku knew he was lost when he slid his hands under Sora's waistband, fingers clutching the firm globes of Sora's ass and drawing him down.

"Fuck!" The word came out as a groan, and Riku could feel Sora, hard against him, and that and the exclamation made him bite his lip. And then Sora's hands were at Riku's belt. "Can I?" He waited until Riku nodded before pulling at the leather, and then—

Riku's breath left him in a moan when Sora's hand wrapped around him and drew him out, his eyes fluttering, and he arched into the touch. Riku's own hands had stilled, grip tight, on Sora's hips. "A-ah! Sora!"

Sora dropped his forehead to Riku's, all the while stroking Riku's length, the touch only light and exploratory; Riku made a small, needy noise, and attempted to thrust up into the warmth of Sora's hand, for a more satisfying friction, but Sora shook his head and released him. "Please, Riku. Me, too. Touch me." Sora guided one of Riku's hands forward.

It was all the prompting Riku needed.

Sora was hot and firm in his hand, the skin of his cock deliciously silky, and Riku took a moment to appreciate that, exploring Sora's length as Sora had done his. His mind danced back, again, to the thought of Sora in his bed, and he wasn't sure if he wanted Sora buried inside, fucking Riku, or if he wanted to see Sora bouncing on his own dick—both were appealing thoughts, and his cock twitched.

Later. They would do all that later. For now, it was just their hands and their mouths. Riku sought Sora's mouth with his own, and tightened his grip, moving his hand in languid strokes.

Sora's head was already leaking pre-cum, and Riku smeared it with his thumb; Sora moaned into their kiss and bucked his hips forward. A heartbeat later, Sora's hand was around Riku again, bringing their erections together with a movement that dragged a noise from both of their throats.

"Good. This is good," Sora panted. His breath was hot against Riku's skin, and Riku silently agreed. It felt good, more than good, with Sora's cock pressed against his own, their hands pumping in tandem, hips knocking against each other as they raced towards climax.

Sora's shoulder tasted like salt where Riku bit it, his skin slick with sweat, and that seemed to send Sora over the edge, his body tensing, suddenly, his release spurting wetly on Riku's bare skin. And, a few firm strokes later, Riku followed.

Sora, braced above him, leaned down and caught Riku's mouth in another kiss, this one languid and content, their breath slowing. And then he drew back, eyes searching Riku's face.

"Are you okay?"

Riku couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his lips, his head falling back against the couch. "Sora." He took a steadying breath. "I am more than okay."

Sora let out a small sigh. "Good." He shifted, straightening, his eyes darting around the room. "Something to clean up…"

Riku wound his arms around Sora. "Just—stay here a little longer?"

Sora relaxed against him. "Yeah. Okay." He smiled into Riku's shoulder. "You know, I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I only just got here."

Riku flushed. "I-I know!" He let his arms drop, and pointed to a nearby door. "There's towels in there." There was, admittedly, a pout in his voice.

Sora kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not going far." And he didn't, just the handful of steps to the closet, and back, wiping the last drops of cum from himself before turning his attentions to Riku. Riku stopped Sora's hand before he could swipe at his still-sensitive cock, giving him a look. Sora grinned. "Sorry."

Rike blew out a happy sigh. "You're not."

"Nope." Sora's smirk softened, though, and he tucked himself up against Riku, cuddling him against the couch. "But this is nice, too."

Riku stroked Sora's back. "Yeah."


End file.
